


I won’t forgive you for this.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin, Character Death, Fighting, Hurt, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad Ending, Tainted Arthur, Unfortunate Implications, angry arthur, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: What if Arthur became just like his father?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005255
Kudos: 22





	I won’t forgive you for this.

Arthur shoved his hand into Merlin’s chest, “You’re nothing but a damn traitor, you get no say in what’s wrong and what’s right!” 

Merlin staggered back a few steps and remained his position in front of his people. Children and Elders alike stood behind him. 

“You can condemn me all you want, but you will not touch my people. Arthur Pendragon, you’re nothing but a tyrant. And I can never forgive you if you spill their blood.”

Arthur glares at his old servant, “then your forgiveness be damned.” 

Merlin connected his hand to Arthur’s face, eyes bringing tears down his cheeks. The satisfaction of hitting the tainted man before him did nothing for the anger boiling under his skin. 

“Then may your fate rest in the hands of battle, because I hope your just as damned as your father.” Merlin spat back. 

The war between Camelot and Magic waged on until two old friends died by the hand of the other. 

Let this be a warning to all, if you try to change fate, it will only bring you destruction in return. 

Two friends put against another when all they wanted was a happy ending, cruel how life can change in a couple of days, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was boredom purely while I’m half asleep- I do hope you like it but it is fairly short...sooo yeah- but I just reeeeeall want some more Angry Merlin fics out there!
> 
> I’m going to have a similar one to this posted in a moment. I hope you like it and all. Comment what you think! I want opinions, I want to know if my angry Merlin interpretation is good.


End file.
